tkkgfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Vorsicht: Bissig! (Junior-Buch)
Band 2''' "'''Vorsicht: Bissig!" ist ein TKKG Junior-Band, der im Juni 2018 von Kosmos veröffentlicht und von Benjamin Tannenberg verfasst wurde. Klappentext Ein Ungeheuer im Badesee?! TKKG wollen eigentlich nur den Sommer genießen und im See schwimmen, doch plötzlich werden Badegäste attackiert! Die Aufregung ist groß und die Bissspuren lassen auf ein gefährliches Raubtier schließen. Aber wie sollte das nur in den See kommen? Tim und Gaby steigen selbst ins Wasser, um das Ungeheuer zu entlarven. Inhaltsverzeichnis # Paradies am Badesee # Bissiger Badespaß # Rätselraten im Schuppen # Verdächtiger im Dickicht # Zwei Unruhestifter # Neue Aufregung am See # Linos Albtraum # Frühstück mit Scharfsinn # Mission: Nessie anlocken # Die Observation # Warten auf den Biss # Das Versteck # Hier wohnt Nessie! # Pistazienspur # Letzter Auftritt # Rückkehr in die Karibik Inhalt TKKG genießen einen Sommernachmittag am Ness-See am Rand der Millionenstadt. Während Oskar Stöckchen apportiert verbringt Karl die Zeit mit Lesen. Tim und Gaby wollen ins Wasser, Klösschen zieht es vor Eis bei Lino zu holen, dem Pächter des Kiosks, der hervorragendes, selbstgemaches Eis verkauft, und nebenbei am See als eine Art Aufsicht fungiert. Er will den Freunden ein Eis ausgeben. Tim warnt Klösschen noch, sich vor Ben und Nick - zwei unsympatischen Altersgenossen - vorzusehen, die ihn vor einiger Zeit schon einmal geschubst hatten, so dass ihm sein Eis in den Sand gefallen war. Karl zieht es auch nicht ins Wasser, er will lieber weiterlesen. Gerade als Tim und Gaby ins Wasser gehen wollen, schreit eine Schwimmerin um Hilfe. Sie hält sich an einer Boje fest, und wurde scheinbar von einem Wasserbewohner des Sees am Fuß gebissen. Gaby und Tim bringen sie an Land, Lino kümmert sich um den Bissabdruck an ihrem Fuß. Sabrina - so der Name der Frau - ist weniger ernsthaft verletzt, als einfach erschrocken. Karl äußert, dass die Zahnabdrücke weder zu Karpfen noch zu Hecht oder Aal passen, ebensowenig, wie zu einem Wels, Lino bestätigt dies, und äußert, dass an sich zudem keine dieser Arten im See vorkäme, so lange niemand sie aussetze. Den Anglern am anderen Seeufer, die sich in der Vergangenheit über die Badegäste geärgert hatten, traut er dies allerdings nicht zu. Gaby ruft ihren Vater, damit dieser mit einem Megaphon Lino dabei unterstützt, die verbliebenen Badegäste zu ihrer Sicherheit aus dem Wasser zu scheuchen. Ein aufdringlicher Reporter taucht auf, und wird von Kommissar Glockner davon abgehalten, die geschockte Sabrina oder die Kinder zu befragen oder gar zu fotographieren. Anschließend untersagt er Lino, den Eisverkauf fortzusetzen, damit möglichst nicht noch mehr Besucher an den See gelockt werden und sich in Gefahr begeben. Lino ist entsprechend unglücklich. Am Abend treffen sich die vier von TKKG im Schuppen auf dem Gartengrundstück der Glockners. Karl hat inzwischen mit dem Laptop im Internet recherchiert, und zieht Parallelen zu der Geschichte vom angeblichen "Killerkarpfen Kuno", der vor einiger Zeit an einem anderen See den Dackel einer Dame gefressen haben soll, dessen Existenz jedoch nie bewiesen wurde, und den es - vermutlich - nie gegeben hat. Tatsächlich ist das Internet jedoch bereits wenige Stunden nach dem Vorfall voll von wilden und haltlosen Spekulationen. Unter anderem wird sogar Lino verleumdnet, dem unterstellt wird, das ganze sei von ihm inszeniert, da er durch den Rummel Publicity und kostenlose Werbung wolle. Auch eine angebliche Fehde zwischen ihm und den Betreibern der Gastronomie am "Abendsee" wird thematisiert. Ein gewisser Riedecke, der Reporter vom "Abendblatt", den Gabys Vater abgewimmelt hatte, behauptet sogar, es handle sich womöglich um ein zweites "Ungeheuer von Loch Ness". Dazu zeigt er auf der Internetseite des "Abendblatts" ein Foto von einer Bissverletzung an einem menschlichen Fuß, das mit dem Vorfall nichts zu tun hat, sondern auf eine Hai-Attacke zurückzuführen ist. - TKKG wollen all dem auf den Grund gehen. Klösschen hatte mit seinem Handy ein Foto gemacht, auf dem möglicher Weise etwas verdächtiges am Ness-See zu erkennen ist, und das Karl zu Hause, unter Zurhilfenahme des Computers eines Vaters verbessern und vergrößern will, in der Hoffnung, dass sie eine Spur finden. - Anschließend müssen Tim und Klösschen zurück ins Internat. Am folgenden Tag in der Schule löchert Klösschen den Biologielehrer, Herrn Keismar mit Fragen zu dem angeblichen "Monsterfisch" oder "Saurier" im Ness-See, was dazu führt, dass die Stunde komplett mit dessen Lieblingsthema - der Abstammung der Fische und Amphibien - ausgefüllt wird, und die Schüler anschließend keine Hausaufgaben bekommen. In der Pause zeigt Karl den anderen dreien von TKKG, was er mit der Bildbearbeitungssoftware zu Hause aus Klösschens Handy-Foto herausgeholt hat: Tatsächlich ist darauf ein Mann in tarnfarbenen Klamotten mit großer Sporttasche im Schilf am gegenüberliegenden See-Ufer zu sehen. Während Tim, Karl und Klösschen in die Cafeteria gehen, will Gaby sich den Aushang mit dem Vertretungsplan ansehen. Dabei wird sie im Schulkorridor von den beiden Unsympathen Bennet von Lotzow und Nick Frenzel geschubst, die sich über sie lustig machen, als der Inhalt ihres Schulranzens sich auf dem Fußboden verteilt. Als der Rest von TKKG auftaucht, und sie somit nicht mehr in der Überzahl sind, machen sie allerdings rasch, dass sie wegkommen. Gaby hält Tim zurück, als der sie zur Rechenschaft ziehen will. Sie hat einen Teil eines Gesprächs der beiden mitgehört, in dem es um etwas geht, das man "aufblasen muss" und geht - zutreffender Weise - davon aus, dass sie irgend einen gemeinen Streich vorhaben. Außerdem erklärt Karl, dass er den Fußabdruck, den einer der beiden - mutwillig - auf Gabys Mäppchen hinterlassen hat, mit einem mittels seines Chemiekastens selbst gemixten Fleckenmittel entfernen könne. Die letzte Unterrichtsstunde - Erdkunde - fällt zum Bedauern der vier nicht aus, und anschließend müssen sie noch einen Kartenständer und eine große, zusammenrollbare Landkarte auf Weisung der Lehrerin Frau Grünland-Zotig in den Materialraum bringen, so dass ihre Absicht, Ben und Nick unmittelbar nach Schulschluss mit den Rädern zu verfolgen, scheitert. Als sie endlich wieder am See sind, herrscht dort enormer Trubel. Ein Fernsehteam, Radio- und Zeitungsreporter und eine Unmenge an Schaulustigen und Spinnern füllen den Badestrand. Ein paar Leute versuchen das angebliche Monster vom Ness-See sogar mit Brotkrümeln anzulocken. - Nur Lino ist unglücklich, da er auf polizeiliche Anweisung seinen Kiosk nicht öffnen, und nichts verkaufen darf. Wiederholt verkündet er, dass ins Wasser zu gehen ausschließlich auf eigene Gefahr erfolge, und er dafür keine Verantwortung übernehmen könne. - Zu denjenigen, die dies ignorieren, und sich vom Schwimmen nicht abhalten lassen wollen, gehört auch Frau Fuchstrotter, eine Stammkundin von Gabys Mutter. - Dann taucht scheinbar ein "Seemonster" auf, und schwimmt auf den Strand zu. Tim bemerkt jedoch, dass mit diesem offenkundig etwas nicht stimmt, und bringt den aufgeblasenen Gummisaurier mittels eines Stocks als improvisierter Harpune zur Strecke. Ben und Nick, die das Schwimmtier mit hilfe ihrer Schnorchel unter Wasser auf den Strand zugeschoben haben, sind entlarvt, und werden von den Schaulustigen daraufhin beschimpft, so dass sie unter Zurücklassung ihres "Spielzeugs" vor der peinlichen Situation fliehen. - TKKG sind sich allerdings einig, dass die zwei mit dem Biss in den Fuß Sabrinas am Vortag nichts zu tun hatten. Da Lino durch das Verbot, seinen Kiosk normal zu öffnen, erhebliche finanzielle Einbußen hinnehmen muss, und befürchtet, seine Pacht nicht mehr bezahlen zu können, wollen sie ihm helfen, das Rätsel um den bissigen Seebewohner zu lösen. Sie beschließen, durch Befragungen herauszufinden, ob die im Internet geäußerten Verdächtigungen gegen die "Konkurrenz" Linos vom Abendsee oder die Angler evtl. begründet wären. Hierfür trennen sie sich. Beides lässt sich jedoch leicht widerlegen: Die einzigen Differenzen zwischen Lino und dem Betreiber der dortigen Gaststätte sind Jahre her, und beruhten damals auf einem von einem von dessen Mitarbeitern - ohne Absprache - am Ness-See aufgestellten Werbeschild für den Abendsee. Eine aktuelle "Konkurrenzsituation" besteht nicht. Die Angler am anderen Seeufer sind über den aktuellen Trubel ohnehin weit mehr verärgert, als über den regulären Badebetrieb, und von ihnen würde auch niemand Fremdfische im See aussetzen. - Diesbezüglich verbürgt sich Kösschens Onkel für sie. Am nächsten Morgen sind Frühstücksradio und Zeitung wieder voll mit Spinnern, selbsternannten "Monster-" oder gar "Ufo-Experten" und Horrormeldungen angeblich von dem Monster im See Gebissener. Gabys Mutter ist entnervt, und fordert ihre Tochter auf, während des Frühstücks das Handy wegzulegen, statt mit ihren TKKG-Freunden Text-Nachrichten auszutauschen. Sie kontert, ihr Vater, der Kommissar, lese beim Frühstück ja auch Zeitung. Mit der Ausrede, TKKG wolle bei Karls Eltern Fußball gucken, drückt sie sich davor, am Abend mit den Eltern zum Public Viewing eines Fußballspiels auf einer Großbild-Leinwand auf einem öffentlichen Platz in der TKKG-Stadt zu gehen. - Anschließend muss sie in die Schule, und da ihre Mutter im Laden ein Catering vorbereiten muss, bleibt es dem Kommissar überlassen, vor der Arbeit Oskar auszuführen. In der Schule stellt sich heraus, dass Karl seinerseits seinen Eltern gesagt hat, er würde mit bzw. bei Gaby Fußball gucken, so dass die vier nun nur hoffen können, dass Karls Eltern nicht bei den Glockners nachfragen oder umgekehrt. Nach der Schule fahren sie erneut zum Ness-See, wo allerdings diesmal wegen des anstehenden Fußballspiels so gut wie niemand ist. Gaby - und Tim - beschließen darauf hin, selber im Ness-See zu schwimmen, und sich dem bissigen Wesen als Köder anzubieten. Klösschen zeigt sich über-ängstlich und auch Karl ist nicht so ganz wohl dabei, beide sollen Tim und Gaby vom Ufer aus im Auge behalten, während diese im Wasser sind. - Tatsächlich wird Gabi leicht am Fuß gebissen, und Klösschen, der mehr an seine Schokolade als ans Aufpassen denkt, sichtet, während die beiden Freunde im Wasser sind, tatsächlich den Unbekannten mit dem tarnfarbenen Parka und der großen Sporttasche am anderen Ufer. - Dieser wurde von anderen Gästen am Ufer, die sich die Zeit mit Dosenwerfen vertreiben, verscheucht. Und die vier von TKKG entdecken dort, wo Klösschen ihn gesehen hat, nicht nur - wie schon am Vortag - Pistatzienschalen und einen Abdruck der Tasche im weichen Uferboden, sondern auch dessen Jacke, die der Unbekannte zurückgelassen hat. In der Innentasche findet Karl eine stark verblasste, unleserliche Geschäftskarte, und findet - mit einigem Rätseln und unter Zurhilfenahme seines Smartphones - heraus, dass diese zu einer Reptilienauffangstation in der TKKG-Stadt gehört. TKKG haben den - naheliegenden - Verdacht, dass zwischen dieser und dem bissigen Was-auch-immer im See eine Verbindung bestände, und wollen die Einrichtung umgehend aufsuchen. Klösschen schwankt auf dem Weg ins Gewerbegebiet, wo sich die Station befindet, zwischen Herumgeblödel und über-ängstlichen, absurder Befürchtungen hinsichtlich möglicher freilaufender Schlangen, Reptilien oder Vogelspinnen. Tatsächlich hat die Station, die in einer Straße mit mehreren ehemaligen, längst stillgelegten Textilfabriken liegt, noch geöffnet, wobei um diese Uhrzeit nur eine einzige Mitarbeiterin anwesend ist. Die kaut während der Arbeit Kaugummi und spielt ein Handy-Game, und hat natürlich ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil sie von TKKG dabei ertappt wird. Bereitwillig gibt Doro - so ihr Name - TKKG Auskunft: ihre Chefin ist verreist, und sonst gibt es nur noch einen Mitarbeiter außer ihr, den Tierpfleger Tom, den sie mit der Jacke, die TKKG dabei haben, allerdings noch nie gesehen hat. Dass er wohl offenbar trotzdem der Besitzer ist, ergibt sich, da er ihr als ständig Pistazien futternd bekannt ist, und die diesbezüglichen Spuren ziemlich deutlich auf ihn hinweisen. Sie berichtet, dass er - seit die Chefin auf Reisen sei - käme und ginge, wie er wolle, und zudem in jüngster Zeit einen Baby-Kaiman namens Sylvius etliche Male zum Tierarzt gebracht habe. - Und nun, wo dieser scheinbar wieder in Ordnung sei, sei dafür scheinbar ein deutlich größeres Reptil namens Roberta krank, dass - im Gegensatz zu Sylvius - nur in einer Kiste befördert werden könne, und wesentlch schwerer zu händeln sei. TKKG haben nun eine recht genaue Vorstellung, was es mit dem bissigen Wesen im Ness-See auf sich hat. Sie sehen zudem draußen, als sie die Station wieder verlassen haben, jenen Tom, der ausgerechnet in das Auto des obskuren Reporters vom Abendblatt einsteigt, der einen Großteil der Panikmache um das "Seeungeheuer" zu verantworten hat. Sie folgen dem Auto mit den Beiden zum Ness-See. Tatsächlich will der Reporter, dem es um Auflagensteigerung für seine Zeitung geht, Roberta in den See lassen, aber Tom bekommt Skrupel, da die Aligator-Dame wirklich gefährlich ist. Es kommt zu einer Auseinandersetzung zwischen ihm und dem Reporter, der Tom kurzerhand im Auto einsperrt, und dann Roberta aus ihrer Kiste holen will, um sie an der Leine in den See zu lassen, wie es zuvor Tom mit Babykaiman Sylvius gemacht hat. Allein kann der sogenannte "Journalist" das größere Reptil allerdings nicht bändigen, und Roberta droht in den See zu entkommen. Tim gelingt es, mit Karls und Klösschens Hilfe, die Leine zu packen, und das Tier - mit Mühe und Not - daran zu hindern, sich davon zu machen, ehe die von Gaby herbeigerufenen Polizisten eintreffen, den Jungen die Leine mit dem Aligatorweibchen abnehmen, und den kriminellen Reporter (und wohl auch Tom) festnehmen. Gabys Vater, der ebenfalls erscheint, ist über den Alleingang von TKKG natürlich nicht begeistert, verzichtet aber darauf, ihnen eine Standpauke zu halten, da er froh ist, dass erstens der Spuk mit dem Seeungeheuer vorbei, und zweitens alles glimpflich ausgegangen ist. Das Motiv des gewissenlosen Reporters war tatsächlich Auflagensteigerung der Zeitung und Beförderung seiner vor dem drohenden Aus stehenden Karriere, während es Tom darum ging, Aufmerksamkeit - und damit potentiell Spenden - für die Reptilienauffangstation zu generieren. In der Folge druckt das "Abendblatt" eine Entschuldigung wegen des Fehlverhaltens ihres Reporters, und verspricht, die Reptilien-Auffangstation finanziell zu unterstützen, während Lino seinen Kiosk wieder öffnen - und sich vor Kundschaft kaum retten kann, da nach wie vor bestes Badewetter herrscht. TKKG bekommen von dem Kioskpächter, der natürlich dankbar ist, dass sie die Geschichte aufgeklärt haben, die ihm beinahe die Saison ruiniiert hätte, Gratis-Eis, was sie bereitwillig annehmen. - Zum Abschluss können sie dann noch beobachten, wie Ben und Nick ihren von Tim "erlegten" aufblasbaren Gummidinosaurier aus dem Uferschilf des Sees bergen, und dabei eine mehr als lächerliche Vorstellung liefern. Charaktere Auftretende Charaktere Tim •''' Karl '''• Klößchen (Willi) •''' Gaby '''• Oskar •''' Lino '''• Bennet "Ben" von Lotzow •''' Nick Frenzel '''• Sabrina •''' Kommissar Glockner '''• Herr Riedecke •''' Herr Keismar '''• Frau Grünland-Zotig •''' Frau Fuchstrotter '''• Margot Glockner •''' diverse Badegäste, Ausflügler und Schaulustige '''• Reporter und Fernsehteam •''' Doro '''• Tom •''' Roberta (Aligator) '''• Polizisten Erwähnte Charaktere Onkel von Klösschen •''' Angler '''• Besitzer und Personal des Restaurants am Abendsee •''' Hausmeister der Internatsschule '''• Karls Vater •''' Klösschens Vater '''• Frau Vierstein •''' Direktor der Internatsschule '''• Frau Morell •''' Sylvius (Babykaiman) Themen Ungeheuer '''• Sommer •''' See '''• Bissspuren Wissenswertes *Klösschen hat zu Hause einen "Schokoladenbrunnen" und liebt es, nicht schokoladige Lebensmittel - z. B. Obst - in Schokolade zu tauchen, ehe er sie isst. *Karl liest gerade eine Albert-Einstein-Biographie und ist - wenn er in ein Buch vertieft ist, nicht ansprechbar. *Gabys Mutter kreiert in ihrem Laden Sandwiches und macht auch Catering für Events mit größeren Gästezahlen Covermotiv Das Covermotiv von Comicon S.L. / Beroy + San Julian zeigt eine Szene, die so im Buch nicht beschrieben wird: Gaby und Tim schwimmen im See hastig richtung Ufer wo Karl und Klösschen samt Oskar sichtlich entsetzt auf sie warten, während sie aus einem Gebüsch an einem anderen Seeufer von einem Mann in Hut und Mantel mit dem Fernglas beobachtet werden. Quelle * TKKG Junior: Vorsicht: Bissig!: Amazon.de: Benjamin Tannenberg, COMICON S.L. Barcelona - J.-M. Beroy und Oriol Sa: Bücher * Leseprobe: TKKG Junior, Vorsicht: Bissig! | Tannenberg, Benjamin *TKKG Junior: Vorsicht: Bissig! | Rezension auf tkkg-site.de Kategorie:TKKG Junior (Bücher)